Prises de vue
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: Une petite série d'OS sans lien entre elles, juste pour rire. MAJ: Jane s'en va tester un centre de remise en forme...Jisbon


**Cet OS a été écrit suite à un défi lancé par Chiisana Minako…et j'avoue avoir un peu galéré ^^" J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Titre : Allons au Centre **

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Humour**

* * *

><p><strong>Allons au Centre !<strong>

Jane avait du mal à réaliser la situation. Il se trouvait garé devant un énorme bâtiment sur lequel était noté, en grandes lettres jaune flashy, cinq mots qu'il ne pensait plus revoir de son plein gré. Centre de Remise en Forme. Le feuillet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite contenait la totalité des services accessibles –la gym, le yoga, les poids, le tapis de course, la boxe, des bains etc…en somme, tout ce qui était bon pour détendre et renforcer le corps.

Il soupira et clôt les paupières, se remémorant les évènements qui l'avaient poussé à atterrir ici.

**Flashback**

Patrick Jane dormait sur son fauteuil, comme d'habitude. Ou plutôt, simulait le sommeil pour éviter de montrer son embarras vis-à-vis de…l'incident qui s'était produit plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'avait pas réussi à stopper un suspect en fuite. Si ce dernier avait été un homme en bonne forme, il aurait pu ignorer ce sentiment. Mais il s'agissait là d'une frêle jeune fille de seize ans en talons aiguilles. Et les regards incrédules de Rigsby et Cho ne quittaient pas son subconscient.

Tout à coup, Jane entendit les pas rapides et furieux de Lisbon traverser le bureau, avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin et se rediriger vers lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'elle se tenait à présent penchée au-dessus de sa forme 'endormie'.

« Vous ne faites jamais d'exercice ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé, et lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, prit sa réponse pour un 'non'. Pas étonnant que vous soyez si lent.

-Meh, fit-il d'un ton blasé, comme pour balayer ses reproches. A quoi cela me servirait-il ? La course et l'arrestation, c'est votre boulot. »

Il la sentit le fusiller du regard.

« Notre boulot. Ouais, c'est notre boulot de courir après les criminels. Mais pour votre propre santé, vous devriez faire un peu de sport. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous être en train de grossir. »

Grossir.

Elle avait dû le dire. LE verbe qu'il ne pouvait supporter. L'insulte suprême. Cette fois, Jane ne resta pas de marbre et ouvrit des yeux pour lui jeter un regard indigné, mais ne rétorqua rien. Son instinct de survie l'informa que s'il la taquinait au sujet de ses hanches, il n'y survivrait pas. Non qu'elle ait des hanches énormes mais que la plupart des femmes prennent la mouche lorsqu'il était question de poids et d'apparences n'était un secret pour personne. Que Lisbon souhaitait le flinguer pour n'importe quelle raison non plus.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire savoir combien ses mots l'avaient perturbé, et jamais il ne confesserait que la première chose qu'il fit ce soir-là en rentrant chez lui fut de se peser. Malheureusement, le verdict fut implacable. Il avait pris quelques kilos, et un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal.

**Fin Flashback**

Ainsi se retrouvait-il devant cet horrible bâtiment qui lui promettait de longues et pénibles souffrances. Après avoir rassemblé son courage, Jane inspira profondément et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Dès qu'il franchit le pas de la porte, il fut accueilli par des posters de gens en tenue de gym qui souriaient à pleines dents, concentrés sur leur tâches –c'est-à-dire soulever des poids, faire du vélo, ou pratiquant un autre exercice soi-disant bienfaisant pour le corps- et dont les activités étaient proposées par l'établissement.

La réceptionniste le reçut avec un grand sourire, prit son nom et lui demanda s'il avait un style de parcours en tête.

« Je dois avouer que c'est la premier fois que je viens… »

La jeune femme acquiesça par compassion. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à se présenter par, ce qu'elle devait supposer à juste titre, besoin de perdre un peu.

« Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle un manager pour vous suivre la première fois ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Jane secoua la tête. Il avait choisi l'établissement avec soin pour ne pas se faire humilier devant des potentielles connaissances, ce n'était pas pour se ridiculiser avec un manager.

« Non, ça ira, je vais me débrouiller » répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Elle lui indiqua où se trouvaient les vestiaires et lui donna une clé pour un casier. Jane ne perdit pas davantage de temps et partit se changer. Il avait acheté des vêtements de sports spécialement pour l'occasion. Une fois physiquement et _psychologiquement_ préparé, il sortit et se dirigea vers la porte donnant l'accès sur une salle de torture assurée.

**-AAC-**

Décidément, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Certes, une diversité de personnes se trouvait là –des hommes et des femmes à bon embonpoint qui essayaient de perdre quelques kilos, d'autres à taille fine qui cherchaient à garder la forme, des adolescents crânant sur leur capacités…il déglutit.

Que faisait-il là déjà ? Ah oui, sa satanée fierté et sa prise conscience en réaction aux mots de Lisbon ne le laissaient pas tranquille.

L'homme ricana pour se moquer de lui-même, attirant l'intérêt d'une femme non loin, et marcha en direction des poids. Peut-être l'exercice cliché serait bien pour commencer ?

Il chargea la barre à quinze kilos, se coucha sur le dossier, attrapa la barre d'une main ferme et déterminée, et la souleva.

Il grimaça.

Tenir la barre à bout de bras tendus passait encore. Fléchir et soulever étaient une toute autre histoire. Jane l'abaissa doucement et retint son souffle en la remontant. En quelques secondes à peine, le poids de l'objet parut doubler. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge sous l'effort inhabituel et après trois tentatives plus ou moins réussies, il reposa la barre sur son support avec quelques difficultés. L'homme voulut accomplir ce dernier geste seul, sans demander de l'aide à la jeune femme appartenant au personnel qui se tenait tout près et qui attendait un signal pour lui venir en aide. C'était un homme nom de Dieu ! (Il ne croyait plus en Dieu, mais bon…)

Jane changea aussitôt d'exercice et s'appropria le tapis de course le plus proche. Il n'arriva pas à faire fonctionner l'engin tout de suite et lorsqu'il trouva par hasard la touche de démarrage, faillit se retrouver par terre, surpris par le mouvement sous ses pieds. Quelques camarades courant sur les tapis de course à côté lui offrirent un sourire amusé ou désolé. Tous étaient passés par ce stade d'apprentissage, à savoir la découverte du fonctionnement de la machine.

Au début, Jane s'imposa un rythme lent et régulier. Les cinq premières minutes, son corps tint bon et il crut pouvoir continuer encore un certain temps. Les cinq minutes suivantes écoulées, il jugea que s'il ne voulait pas que son cœur lâche, il devrait arrêter. L'homme quitta le tapis et alla boire à la fontaine à eau la plus proche, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer son souffle. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits et un rythme cardiaque plus stable, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Génial il n'était pas là depuis longtemps, et pourtant il était épuisé. L'endurance et la vitesse n'étaient décidément pas ses points forts.

Jane s'accorda une courte pause avant de se décider à tenter autre chose. Il prit place sur un vélo et se mit à pédaler. Cet exercice-là devrait être du gâteau, pensa-t-il. Ce n'était qu'une rotation répétitive des jambes et pieds, et ses épaules et bras pourraient se reposer entretemps.

Une fois encore, son corps réfuta sa logique dix minutes plus tard. Ses jambes douloureuses le suppliaient d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit avant qu'elles ne puissent plus le supporter pour de bon et Jane retourna se poser sur un banc en marchant en canard.

Combien de temps était-il resté là ? se demanda-t-il en consultant la pendule accrochée au mur une seconde fois. Un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Jane soupira profondément. Pourquoi le temps passait-il si lentement sous une telle torture volontairement infligée à lui-même ?

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'assit à côté de lui, suant comme une fontaine. Seule différence avec Jane, il ne paraissait pas aussi épuisé, lui.

« Vous devriez essayer les punching-ball. Ça aide quand on est de mauvais poil, fit-il d'un ton énergique après quelques minutes de silence.

-Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir le sac, alors vous venez ennuyer le mec fatigué en espérant qu'il ne refuse pas ? demanda Jane. L'homme fronça les sourcils et, sentant qu'il courrait au-devant d'ennuis s'il ouvrait la bouche à nouveau, le blondinet ajouta en haussant les épaules : Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. »

Jane eut envie d'ajouter que ce n'était pas en cognant un punching-ball que son épouse le considérerait d'un nouvel œil et cesserait de l'appeler 'femmelette', comme le conseillait son psychologue. L'inconnu quitta le banc et alla chercher une nouvelle victime. Jane y resta assis encore cinq minutes avant de se décider sur sa prochaine activité.

La boxe, réalisa-t-il, était une bonne idée. En fait, ce pourrait être utile si un suspect essayant de le frapper à nouveau. Peut-être qu'il serait capable d'éviter le coup avant que celui-ci ne l'atteigne, et ainsi cesserait de rêver d'un nez en acier…

Convaincu par son débat intérieur, il retourna se servir à la fontaine à eau et chercha la salle de boxe –adjacente à celle-ci. Il emprunta des gants puisqu'il n'en possédait pas lui-même, se trouva un sac inoccupé, s'éclaircit la gorge et…frappa. Hélas, une fois encore, son manque d'entraînement fut un sérieux handicap. Les faibles coups donnés par ses poings faisaient à peine bouger le punching-ball. La frustration due à sa faiblesse et incapacité provoqua une montée d'adrénaline et Jane cogna davantage. Un coup de poing plus fort que les précédents envoya le sac valser.

Le blond sourit, satisfait de voir ses efforts aboutir à quelque chose. Mais ses réjouissances furent de courte durée, en particulier lorsque le sac revint droit sur lui.

_Paf._

En fait, il n'avait plus besoin de pousser à bout des suspects pour se faire frapper. Jane grogna en frottant son nez douloureux. Décidément, le renforcement musculaire n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous me prendriez au mot, Jane. »

L'homme se figea au son de cette voix. Il connaissait ce ton amusé. Il savait que s'il se retournait, il se retrouverait nez-à-nez avec un sourire digne du chat de Chester, porté par le visage d'une femme aux cheveux noirs et à la carrure frêle, responsable de sa présence dans l'établissement.

**-AAC-**

Ses déductions s'avérèrent exactes. Teresa Lisbon était appuyée contre un mur proche avec l'expression la plus amusée qu'il n'ait jamais vu sur son visage, tenant un portable dans sa main droite, certainement pour tout enregistrer. Elle portait un pantalon de sport et un T-shirt un peu moulant et d'après son apparence, venait de passer au moins une heure dans le centre.

Jane se dandina nerveusement, sachant que s'il ne reprenait pas le dessus par quelque moyen que ce soit, elle ne le lâcherait jamais sur cette affaire.

« J…j'ignorais que vous étiez là, balbutia-t-il. Ça fait combien de temps que vous m'observez ? »

L'agent gloussa, amusée par son agitation, et remit son portable dans un sac posé à ses pieds.

« Depuis le début. Vous étiez audacieux de commencer par les poids. J'étais sur le tapis de course là-bas », ajouta-t-elle en pointant au loin l'une des machines contre le mur.

Jane soupira. De tous les endroits, pourquoi la femme avait-elle décidé de choisir CE centre pour ses exercices hebdomadaires ? pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas rendue dans celui de Sacramento, comme d'habitude ? Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, Lisbon fit :

« Le centre est fermé pour travaux. Mais rassurez-vous, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Je suis contente d'être venue ici, j'ai pu assister à votre brillante tentative d'améliorer votre…endurance non-existante ? »

Retour de bâton pour toutes les fois où il l'avait humiliée, comprit Jane. Mais là, tout de suite, il était trop épuisé par les activités récentes pour penser à une réplique digne de lui. Elle continua sur le même ton moqueur :

« Je me demande si vous êtes bon dans un sport quel qu'il soit. »

Ses mots déclenchèrent immédiatement une réponse que Jane lui-même n'avait pas anticipée. Si on lui demandait plus tard d'où elle lui était venue, il répondrait que la faute revenait à son cerveau fatigué, et au fait que Lisbon était trop…sexy, couverte de sueur et dans des vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau, ses cheveux en désordre et son souffle irrégulier dû aux exercices récents.

Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ses actes, Jane s'approcha d'un pas et se baissa pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Oh je crois que j'excelle dans le sport de chambre. Désirez-vous que je vous le prouve un jour ? »

La mâchoire de Lisbon se décrocha sous la surprise et ses joues virèrent écarlate. Jane sourit fièrement face à son embarras et retourna au vestiaire pour se changer. Il en avait assez bavé pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong>N'ayant jamais été dans un centre de remise en forme ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, excusez les petites…uh…étrangetés pour les connaisseurseuses ^^". **

**Un p'tit review en pourboire? :3**


End file.
